Becoming an Outsider
by Lovethehorses123
Summary: My version of the Outsiders through the perspectives of Lilly and Sodapop.


***This is my first Fanfiction so please let me know your thoughts and opinions :D thanks

Overview

*This is my version of the Outsiders. It does not reflect the views of S.E Hinton. I do not own the Outsiders S.E Hinton does. *

A Note to the Reader:

The story you are about to read alternates between two people, Lily Wright and Sodapop Curtis. Also look for the letters that are in bold face :D

Chapter 1:

Lily

_It was time for me to leave. I am a **N**ineteen year old who just needed to escape. I live with my father and two stepbrothers. I was not family to him though; he treated me like an imposter. Maybe it was because he did not get along with my mother. He never spoke of her and honestly; I do not even know her maiden name. She left when I was just a baby. He never talked about her and I was afraid to even ask. He made it very clear that I was not a part of his life. So, I decided to board a bus to Tulsa. I picked Tulsa because that was the farthest I could get on my budget from New York. My stepbrother Nick was coming with me. We had rented a cottage in Tulsa, he had also found a high paying job as an accountant for a major firm there. Nick should have been my biological brother; we were inseparable. He was from my father's third marriage, which had failed when the woman he married, had run off with another man. I still think that she was lucky for running away. I cannot even count how many times I ran away but I was never successful. I wish Nick and I looked alike that way people would think we were related instead of considering us friends or even a couple. We look nothing alike I have dark brown hair and green eyes, he is your typical blond hair, and blue eyed boy. I was happy to start all over again my past was nothing to be proud of._

_~*~_  
><em>I stepped off the bus into the bright sunlight. It was five o'clock in the afternoon when we arrived. I could not wait to start exploring the town. I noticed that a movie had just gotten out. The star of the movie was Paul Newman. On the bus I read in the paper that it had received some good reviews maybe if I made some friends I would go see it. Nick and I made our way to the west side of town. Our cottage was there. It looked like a decent neighborhood minus the beer bottles and cigarette butts. The cottage was larger then we had expected, it has three bedrooms with two baths. It was also on a quarter of an acre of land. Nick and I were surprised about how inexpensive it was. I walked around the front yard; I noticed a group of boys walking in the park. They did not look mean or dangerous they just looked like they lived rough lives. They wore dark clothing or leather also most of them wore jeans. They were a group of seven, three of them looked to be brothers. They had the same shaped faces with similar builds even though they were different ages. I tried to catch parts of their conversations but all I heard was "greasers...mustangs and heaters." One boy with striking blue eyes grabbed my attention. He had a softer expression then most of them. They caught me watching them so I went back inside. I quickly began unpacking my things. I could not wait for this to become my new permanent home.<em>

_It has been **A** month now since I moved to Tulsa. I now have two jobs. My first job is that I work as a waitress at the diner in town; the second is working as a stable hand at a local ranch. I wish I could quit my job as a waitress because the pay is horrible and the hours are long. My time is well spent at the ranch. I help train horses, clean out stalls and feed them at night. For as long as I can remember I have been riding horses since I could hop over the fence into my neighbor's yard; they had horses. I have competed before but I mainly ride for pleasure._

_So far, I had saved up enough money to buy a beat up blue mustang. It barely runs though, I knew I shouldn't have trusted that car sales man. It has been in and out the shop for the past week. It has cost me much more than what I paid for it. Getting around would be so much easier if I could just ride a horse instead of driving a car._

_I love it here most of the people are friendly. But there are two major clicks; the Socs and the Greases. The Socs are the rich well off kids who drive expensive cars. They also get everything handed to them by their parents. The Greasers are the middle to lower class kids who have had either a hard life or just bad parents. Socs and Greasers do not mix. You are either one or the other; fights do tend to break out. I heard that it is usually just skin on skin but if the fights get heated blades are used._

_I do not think I fit into either one of those categories. I do know how to fight, my stepbrothers showed me how. I have never used it and if I had to it would only be for self-defense. I do not think I could ever deliberately hurt someone. So maybe that makes me a Soc, then again I am not wealthy either or come from a well off family. All the money I have is from me working. I have never asked my father for money because I know he wouldn't give it to me. I dress nice but it is not expensive clothing. I like to go to thrift stores sometimes to see if there is anything of interest. Besides I'm much more comfortable in my jeans, cowboy boot and t-shirt or tank top depending on the weather._

_The following week I had decided to walk home after work instead of taking the bus. My car is back at the shop again, now the transformers are going. I got home in no time. I sat on the porch, it was a warm spring day. I went inside to grab my book, which I had just picked up from the library. It looked interesting. I looked up from my book to see a boy walking by himself. He looked like he was around fifteen. He had reddish brown hair and a nice build; he must play sports. He was a greaser, I had seen him before. It was strange seeing him by himself. I have found out that in this neighborhood it is not always wise to walk by yourself, especially now that it was getting dark. I was about to go back to reading my book when I noticed a red mustang was following him. I looked to see who was in the car it was a group of Socs about five of them. **T**he boy started to run; I just knew that something bad was going to happen. They cornered him next to a building and slowly got out of the car. They had been drinking; they were talking loudly and their speech was slurred. I heard one Soc say, "Need a hair cut greaser?" I knew I had to help him. I had too they were going to jump the boy. They started to close in on him I knew he could not possibly win against the five of them. I got up, ran over to him, one of the Socs saw me coming, and just laughed._

_"Leave him alone what's your problem he isn't bothering you!" I snapped._

_"Shut up you stupid bitch this doesn't concern you". He laughed._

_"Back off" I said in a low voice. I'm not normally aggressive but I just knew this wasn't right. "Pick on someone your own size."_

_"What are you going to do against the five of us" he snickered. His group of friends started laughing. "Paul get her for me. If she wants to fight let her that's not our problem."_

_I did not answer back I hoped my actions would speak louder than my words. I threw myself in front of the boy. We exchanged glances and we stood back-to-back ready to engage. He looked confused as to why a girl would want to help him but he was not going to ask questions those could wait **U**ntil later. One of the Socs pulled out a blade and showed it off proudly. Paul came at me and the other four attacked the boy. He had thrown me on to the ground and was trying to restrain me. I could tell he didn't want to he was just doing what his friend said. He had hit me a few times but from the expression on his face he didn't like it. They had the boy on the ground as well and the blade was against his throat. He was screaming for Darry. I was not sure who that was but I was hoping he would come we were not doing to well. Paul let go of me because I kicked him in between the legs. I felt bad but I had to help the boy, so the feeling quickly passed. I got up and lunged at the Soc holding the blade. He had cut the boy and I could not see how bad it was. All I wanted to do was get the blade out of the picture. Then maybe we would be in better shape. I was able to grab the knife but as I did, the Soc flipped me over his back into the cement foundation of the building._


End file.
